


The RLA

by Beethebuzz, KitKat707



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Heroes & Heroines, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Super-villains, Villains to Heroes, heckin Kevin, kevin - Freeform, other races, shape shifting, some gay, some straight, some violence, super-heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethebuzz/pseuds/Beethebuzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat707/pseuds/KitKat707
Summary: "Do you ever just not want to die? get robbed? STABBED?? Well you have come to the right place! In our lovely capital, Kenwana, you can live in peace thanks to an all new heroes association! The RLA is an nationally certified association that has many heroes that are willing to protect YOU! Yes, YOU! The heroes in this amazing association are even willing to go to your neighboring cities! Cities such as Fonden, Bellmere, Twisp, Mon-"A loud sigh sounded through the large room as the tv shut off. "I seriously did not join this stupid association to be in a commercial." The cat heroine scoffed at the tv."Well I didn't join voluntarily so you have no say in this." the shorter heroine said a little annoyed. "The RLA isn't even that great. Good thing no one watches these commercials anyways."---------Well that summary sucked but it exists now. This story is a really shitty almost self placement story of all of my friends and I (though some people don't exist and we just made them up). Really don't expect quality haha. You can thank Beethebuzz for all this (shes one of the co-authors btw).We probably won't update very often but--as a lot of the authors on here say ;-; --we will try.





	The RLA

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a list of the top heroes in the RLA, a quick background of the characters, and information on them. The list isn't in order of strongest to weakest nor in order of main characters to side characters.

Hero Name: The Salamander  
Name: Lizara  
Age: 20  
Height: 5’11”  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Straight  
Powers: She has the ability to manipulate fire. She is also fireproof.  
Relations: Road Rager-Crush, Honey Bee-Rivals, Dreamwalker-Friends  
Backstory: Lizara was brought into the RLA due to an accident and where everyone in her family passed away. Lizara is a pyrocokinis and so she can manipulate fire, she found this out around the age of 15 and has been with the RLA after the death of her parents and her little brother. Lizara loves little Damian because she says he reminds her of her little brother who passed away.

Hero Name: Rune  
Name: N/A  
Age: 24  
Height: 6’3”  
Weight: 190 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Powers: He is a shapeshifter.  
Relations: Honey Bee-Wifu, Charmer-Fucking hates her  
Backstory: All we know is that he knows Honey Bee and that they have a child named Damian. 

Hero Name: Honey Bee  
Name: Donna  
Age: 19  
Height: 5’4”  
Weight: 132 lbs  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Powers: She can climb on walls and has great flexibility. She can glide from building to building using her glider in her suit.  
Relations: Rune-Husbando, Kitkat-Close friend, Dreamwalker-Good Friend, Spectre-Good Friend  
Backstory: One day while Honey Bee was away into town her hive was attacked and everyone was taken into enslavement. She had nowhere to go, no one next to her side. As she traveled she decided to take up the arts of self defense. Later on in life she became a mercenary and went on a job that would change her life drastically. When she was on that job she met a man named Rune, he was kind to her even through his ways where quirky. She decided to stay with him and after a few months they found Damian, their little boy. 

Hero Name: Kitkat  
Name: Ellis  
Age: 19  
Height: 5’7” (6’ with ears)  
Weight: 190 lbs  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Asexual  
Powers: She can turn into a cat and has cat-like abilities. Her cat form, a Maine Coon, is where she travels the most in and can change at any time. Her agility and sight are some of the quickest reaction times known to man.  
Relations: Honey Bee-Close friend, Dreamwalker-Best Friend, Spectre-Close friend, Damian-Godchild, Rune-Acquaintance  
Backstory: The Kittara people are a race of humans that have special powers. Some people more of the pure breeds of the Kittara are able to transform into larger cats. Ellis’s family are able to transform into simple house cats, Ellis left home around the age of 14 and met another traveler name Holly later known as Dreamwalker. Holly never left her side sense then and they soon stumbled into the city, of no idea, and they joined the RLA together. Kitkat lives in the RLA housing since her outside identity would be discovered.  
Second form: Maine Coon  
Length: 3’4” (including tail length)  
Weight: 14 lbs  
Height: 1’2”

Hero Name: Dreamwalker  
Name: Holly  
Age: 18  
Height: 5’8”  
Weight: 145 lbs  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Homosexual homie homo  
Powers: As she sleeps she can go into someone else's mind and haunt them into insanity. Most is know there is a dream realm where she resides the most and can only be seen if been affected by her “enchantment?” Most people who have seen her have died of unknown causes.  
Relations: Kitkat-Best Friend, Honey Bee-Friend, Spectre-Friend, Rune-Acquaintances  
Backstory: One day, Holly was sleep walking as she stumbled out of the town onto a dirt road. She woke up at the feet of someone else, as she looked up she saw a cat lady. They spent the night together. The nice cat lady later found out her name was Holly, they ate and laughed together and then the next day they returned to town. After a few months, Holly joined the RLA with Ellis as they started their next adventure together. 

Hero Name: Spectre  
Name: Lex  
Age: 17  
Height: 5’5”  
Weight: 125 lbs  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Powers: Psychokinesis  
Relations: Dreamwalker-Friend, Kitkat-Friend, Honey Bee-Friend  
Backstory: Lex’s parents were always the influence that has affected her life completely her mother and father are scientists. One day when Lex was 9 years old her parents performed an experiment that went horribly wrong. She was injected with a syrem that gave her abnormal human abilities, her psychokinesis. She was then forced to study and practice day in and out until one say Lex grew up the courage and left home. She stumbled into the RLA one day while she was running. Now that has been her home ever since.

Hero Name: Road Rager  
Name: Rogger  
Age: 29  
Height: 6’0”  
Weight: 200 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Powers: He drives fast, really fast and he drifts into the highways for fun, he takes out his buddies in street races across the country, he wins import cars during pink slip races, he drives a 1998 nissan skyline r-34 GTR, with a 2JZ twin turbo setup  
Relations: The Salamander-Friend, Nerico-Friend, Crow-Crush  
Backstory: Road Rager was a street race driver until one day he was kicked out due to someone framing him and making him look bad. At first he was being evil and beating others, but then the head of the RLA took him down then spared his life. Now he has changed his ways and he is fighting on the good side.

Hero Name: Nerico  
Name: Nattalie  
Age: 25  
Height: 5’11”  
Weight: 152 lbs  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Powers: Can speak with animals and use them as her allies.  
Relations: Road Rager-Friend  
Backstory: Nattalie was always secluded from the outside world. She never really got to interact with the outside world. She grew in love with nature and the world for what it was. Her family was never really there for her. One day Nattalie was out playing and wolves came to attack her out in the woods. She calmed them and then fed them some meat instead. With her new found powers she enjoyed the rest of her childhood with happiness. When she was around 17 her parents wanted to move away from the forest and into a city. When she was around 20 she joined the RLA and met her first friend, Road Rager.

Hero Name: Charmer  
Name: Tori  
Age: 18  
Height: 5’5”  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Powers: Nothing  
Relations: Fans-Love her, literally everyone in RLA-Dislikes her, She flirts with every male  
Backstory: She acts like she is the most helpful but in reality she is doing it just for the popularity. 

Hero Name: N/A  
Name: Damian  
Age: 7  
Height: 4’1”  
Weight: 55 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: N/A  
Powers: Mimic, he only has to see the power to be able to replicate it. We found this out when he was brought into the RLA after his family was attacked by his mother’s previous clients and was saved by Kitkat. The boy had seen Salamander’s simple snap flame trick and copied it almost immediately.  
Relations: Rune-Father, Honey Bee-Mother, Kitkat-Godmother  
Backstory: The son of Rune and Honey Bee. The godmother is Kitkat, one of Honey Bee’s most trusted friends. Damian was found on January 11th, 20XX on a Monday.

Hero Name: Crow  
Name: Kaine  
Age: 27  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 153 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Powers: He rides a YOSHIMURA 147000J220 NINJA 300 R-77 CARBON CF FULL EXHAUST 300R 13-17  
Relations: Road Rager-Special Friend, Salamander-Good Friend  
Backstory: Kaine was a generally secluded person. Having no powers and not being very strong he was always bullied and harassed as a kid. All the years of running away from his harassers he has become a very fast and has lots of stamina. On his 21st birthday, his only family member--his father--gave Kaine his motorcycle. Just a few days later, his father passed away from cancer. Being the only thing he has from his father, Kaine took great care of the bike. He had never ridden a motorcycle till then but soon he became one of the best riders in the county.

Hero Name: Maceon  
Name: Mason  
Age: 19  
Height: 6’10”  
Weight: 250 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Straight  
Powers: Strong  
Relations: Honey Bee-Friend, Kitkat-Friend,  
Backstory: Originally from the southern ice cape of the planet, Vigui. Has no powers but he has a strong sense of justice. Mason has been training and working out since he was a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything was confusing or you have questions that you want answered just ask in the comments. Bee and I are always open to answering questions about the characters!


End file.
